


Aconite

by Miyukitty



Series: A Man for Flowers [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Dog Jokes, Fluff, Furry, Licking, M/M, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyukitty/pseuds/Miyukitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laslow squirmed as Keaton's wild mane tickled his neck. Since their trip to town, the Wolfskin had gotten increasingly physical with his companionship — which Laslow didn't mind on principle, but was often off-put by various… odors, and… textures, and the occasional inclusion of… insects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aconite

**Author's Note:**

> Next Inigo-centric drabble! I didn't expect to ship them but SURPRISE, their supports are adorable??? Their fanmade [S-support](http://unassumingvenusaur.tumblr.com/post/142313954930/keaton-x-laslow-s-support) is adorable too. Cuuuuute. What a good boy.

 

 

The air was cool that morning, with the promise of summer heat once the sun reached its zenith. The tranquil pond surface was still, reflecting the cloudless sky above. The scent of freshly-tilled soil from the modest vegetable garden nearby mingled with the wildflowers sprouting along the walking path.

 

In the shade of the castle walls, Laslow had just finished his stretches, and rose gracefully to his feet, arms extended. He had to wake early every morning to find the time for dance practice, and then a short cool down, before joining Lord Xander and Peri for daily training in the courtyard. (Sneaking off late at night to dance once the others were in bed, it turns out, was frowned upon by milord.)

 

Some days, sadly, his morning routine was less than satisfying.

 

Laslow glared indignantly from where he lay sprawled, rubbing his ankle. The stone that stubbed his toe glinted innocently in the pre-dawn light. Why did everyone leave their things lying around the castle grounds where people would trip on them? What if he'd sprained his ankle, instead of just a small twist?

 

His gloved fingers closed around the offending object, and then he sighed. Damn. This was more valuable than a stupid pebble. And he knew exactly who was to blame for making him take a tumble mid-pirouette.

 

* * *

 

The swordsman found the Wolfskin in question rooting around in the compost heap outside the mess hall. Keaton's tail was a waving banner as he dragged out the half-eaten remains of someone's cooking gone wrong. Laslow crinkled his nose in disgust — gods, he could smell it even from this distance — but put his fingers to his lips to blow a shrill whistle. Keaton snapped to attention, ears erect.

 

"Here boy, catch!" Laslow hollered, flinging the beaststone high into the air.

 

Keaton lunged on instinct, a blur of black-and-white chasing the glittering projectile. He caught the stone between his teeth and landed squarely on all fours, poised for action. Then his preternatural gaze settled on Laslow, and immediately his demeanor relaxed. He trotted over happily, cheeks flushed pink, tail wagging behind him.

 

"Hey, thanks, Laslow! Must've dropped this earlier. And most humans don't know what they look like. Or think they're the same as dragonstones. You really do have a good eye for valuables!"

 

"Take better care of that. I almost broke my leg tripping on it this morning," Laslow accused, but Keaton just grinned.

 

The dancer sighed. It was hard to stay angry at someone who acted more like a dog than a human. He hesitated, but still reached out, ruffling Keaton's surprisingly soft hair. His tail thumped loudly against his jittery leg, betraying his pleasure.

 

"I only knew what it was because I had a companion once who used beaststones," Laslow explained with a shrug. "He would never lose them, though. He liked to keep a backup, just in case his broke, and another backup, in case the backup—"

 

"You knew a Wolfskin? Really? From where? Another mountain?" Keaton interrupted, tail whipping in wide circles. Then logic dawned on him, and his expression twisted into a pout.

 

"Oh. You probably meant like a kitsune, huh," he muttered with far less enthusiasm.

 

Laslow laughed brightly. "Cheer up, friend, he was neither fox nor hound. I suppose you wouldn't have heard of the Taguel clan in this… far north," he amended smoothly.

 

Keaton's ears perked forward, curiosity piqued. He slung an arm over Laslow's shoulders, casually invading his personal space as he thrust his face too-close.

 

"What's a Taguel? Describe the scent. Are they good hunters like me and my pack?"

 

Laslow squirmed as Keaton's wild mane tickled his neck. Since their trip to town, the Wolfskin had gotten increasingly physical with his companionship— which Laslow didn't mind on _principle_ , but was often off-put by various… _odors_ , and… _textures_ , and the occasional inclusion of… _insects_.

 

"Ahaha, you're too close. Um. T-taguel, yes," he stammered, regaining his composure with much effort. Keaton currently stank of whatever garbage he'd been rummaging through— and rolling in? —and Laslow made a soft noise of protest as the Wolfskin nuzzled against his cheek. He pushed Keaton's face back and began to walk, with the Wolfskin padding along after him.

 

"Taguel— gods, no, they're not hunters of any sort. Vegetarians. Well, at least Yarne never wanted to eat meat. His kind are… well, basically, picture a giant rabbit."

 

"They sound delicious!" Keaton exclaimed. "I want to eat a Taguel! Where do I get one?"

 

Laslow snorted. "No, no, you'll probably never see one in your lifetime. Sad story. But my friend always dreamed of restoring his clan, so… maybe someday. Please don't eat Yarne, he has enough to worry about," he added as an afterthought.

 

Keaton sighed, ears lowering in disappointment. "I'll try not to," he promised solemnly.

 

Then the Wolfskin went very still.

 

Laslow walked on several paces before realizing Keaton had stopped following. He turned, expecting to see the shifter off chasing a disgusting bug or digging a hole or something. Instead Keaton was frozen in place, red eyes half-shut, nose raised to the faint breeze. His tufted ears twitched, swiveling to strain for sounds.

 

"Smell something good, buddy?" Laslow teased.

 

Keaton growled.

 

Laslow didn't get the chance to draw his sword; Keaton crashed into him, muscles rippling as he burst into his monstrous true form. The Wolfskin's bulk crushed him against the dirt as he grew to his towering full size, an angry growl still rumbling through his broad chest.

 

A javelin stood quivering where Laslow had been seconds earlier. A castle invasion had begun.

 

Laslow gasped for air, ribs bruised under the beast's weight, unable to see anything beyond suffocating clumps of dirty-grey fur. He heard a far-off shriek, and suddenly Keaton's weight lifted. Spots danced in his vision as sunlight streamed back onto his face. A shadow crossed his line of sight — was that silhouette a pegasus?

 

He sat up and watched dazedly as the Wolfskin reared on his haunches and swatted the mount and rider out of the air. The panicked pegasus thrashed against the ground, broken wing beating uselessly. The sky knight staggered to her feet, thrusting a steel lance defensively at Keaton's slavering jaws as he advanced.

 

Hackles bristled all down the predator's spine as he knocked her weapon tumbling aside. He let out a chilling howl of victory, once that sent shivers down Laslow's spine, and charged—

 

Laslow winced and covered his eyes. No matter how much he'd seen in his lifetime, he _really_ didn't want to watch what came next.

 

* * *

 

Laslow only dared to peek through his fingers once the dreadful noises had quieted down. (But in Naga's name, the _crunching_ and _slurping_ would haunt him.) There was little more than a dark stain on the grass to show there had ever been a mount and rider within the castle perimeter. He shuddered.

 

But where was—

 

A rough, wet tongue snaked out and lapped against the side of his face. Laslow yelped, writhing as Keaton licked at his cheeks, his neck, his ears ( _inside his ears, oh gods, that tickled-!_ ). Huge paws pinned him neatly on the ground despite vehement protest, a wet nose snuffling in his hair.

 

" _Mine_ ," the Wolfskin growled, voice distorted but still recognizable as Keaton. The smell of raw meat washed over him in hot sour breath as the monster loomed overhead, his face smeared with gore.

 

"Keaton, gross! You're slobbering all over me, get off," Laslow whined.

 

He shoved at Keaton's face, but the eager Wolfskin pressed closer, nuzzling and showering him with wolf kisses. Laslow found himself blushing terribly underneath the very public display of affection.  

 

" _Good thing you brought me back my beaststone, huh_ ," Keaton grinned. His tail whipped erratically, making his whole body wiggle. " _I guess we're even now! No need to thank me_."

 

"I wasn't going to thank you! Stop drooling on me! Euurghh, I don't want to think about what was just in your mouth—"

 

" _Haha, Laslow, you're such a kidder! You know you love it."_

 

"Would you transform back already, you're crushing me! Back, fiend! Don't even think about—"

 

 _"Mmm, you taste so good today! You're all sweaty. C'mon, stop squirming!_ "

 

"Arghh, that tickles! The ears are off-limits! Knock it off! Bad Keaton! Somebody, heeeeelp!"

**Author's Note:**

> or if you want, [the NSFW ending](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CfQVrp9W8AABXxR.jpg)! :,D 
> 
>  
> 
> personal headcanon: inigo is so squeamish about gross stuff bc papa henry traumatized him with it when he was little ;w; henry would very much approve of keaton and wolf kisses <3 
> 
> :) feel free to yell at me on twitter @magepaw


End file.
